1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with a pair of latching devices for locking/unlocking with a complementary connector.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,147,505 discloses a conventional electrical connector for connecting with a cable. The connector includes a connector member providing a plurality of conductive contacts therein, a cable electrically connecting with the connector member at one end, a pair of upper and lower metal shells attached together so as to form a box room to receive one end of the cable and connector member. A pair of separate metal latching members, used for locking with a complementary connector, are mounted onto the metal shells. An insulating coat surrounds the shells and provides with a hole for allowing a finger of a user to press an back end of the latching member to release the engagement of the latching member and the complementary connector. A inwardly bend portion from the back end of the latching member is provided as a fulcrum while the latching member acting.
However, the bend portion may loose elasticity and even can not work as a fulcrum any more during the latching members continually being pressed, which will make a disengagement of the latching member and the complementary connector.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome above problem.